User blog:Tesla Man/WikiLost - E16 - Endgame (Season Finale)
Welcome back guys! This is the Season 2 Finale for WikiLost, so, if you wish to catch up on all the events, check out my recap page, it has summaries of all the episodes of season 1 and season 2 leading up to this one. So, without a further ado, let's begin! ---- Max approached Captain, a piece of paper in his hand, a pencil behind his ear. He unfolded the paper gently and found the tally. “We have 25 guns total. Nine rifles, six machine guns, and ten pistols, also one panzerfaust with one rocket.” He folded the paper up and handed it over to Captain, and he looked back at the truck which was stocked and loaded with firearms, explosives, and other weapons. He pulled his pistol from his hip and handed it over to Max, reluctantly. “Eleven pistols.” He turned around and moved on, looking up into the orange sky, the sun was setting and his plan was almost in action, he just needed to wait for everybody to be assembled. He started a bonfire in the center of camp with help from Nick and set out word for everybody to assemble. Five to Ten minutes passed and people had pulled up chairs, boxes, and logs to sit on. There were forty people roughly in the group, the camp had never taken count which was something he planned on doing once Four Stars was dealt with. “Thank you all for meeting us here.” Barry began the meeting, holding a torch in his hand, crafted out of a long wooden stick and an alcohol soaked rag wrapped around the head. Barry didn’t have much to say, he stared at the ground for a while being unsure with how he should approach the topic. Barry wasn’t a natural born leader like Captain or Jason was, he was a veterinarian who had trouble sitting down with a client and making appointments, let alone led a group into battle. He knew he shouldn’t have been in this leadership role the minute the votes were counted and he was chosen, which was only confirmed when he stayed at the beach camp instead of going with Captain. That’s who deserved to be the leader: Captain, not him. Captain was a drill sergeant in the navy, Barry didn’t even know the Netherlands had a navy, but that automatically made him more qualified for the role. “I’m stepping down as leader.” Barry twirled his torch around in front of a silent camp. “For the time being, I’m appointing Captain in charge. He has a plan, and he’s going to stop Four Stars completely. Whatever he says go along with it.” Barry backed up and sat down on a long and put his head in his hands. Captain stood, owning the situation he patted Barry on the back to keep him together and he walked in front of the bonfire. “We need soldiers.” Captain looked outward, extending his gaze all the way into the fifth row people seats. “A soldier is not a fighter, a soldier is a man who perseveres, a man who is a leader, and a man who can think rationally in a situation. Fighting is not the priority.” Captain was quoting something his own drill master told his patrol. “For staying alive and staying together for so long, that makes you all soldiers, the only thing you need to make it official is a gun. You all have the fighting spirit, you all can endure the most extreme of circumstances, and you are all leaders; each and every one of you.” Captain direct a warming smile back towards Barry. “Which is why I need as many of you as I can get. Now we have 25 guns, so some of you will be running into the battlefield and picking up injured people. Now, who will join me?” Immediately Negative, Max, Nick, Ashley, Lexi, Sierra, and six others stood. They were followed by eight more, and by the time the sunset was closing there were 32 people standing at attention, and Max ran back to the truck and collected guns and began handing them out. He passed out rifles first, followed by the few machine guns they had, then pistols. Going down the fourth row of people, Max was almost out of pistols when he had one last one. He flipped it in his hand and handed the handle to the person in front of him. The person was shorter than Max and was looking down at the ground when he grabbed the gun. Max looked to Captain and gestured for him to come over and he did. Captain looked down at his son. “Jorn, I need to know you’re safe, I need you to stay here, help around the camp with the people who are staying. Look. Jono and Brandon are staying, you guys can hold down the ship while we’re gone I just need to know you guys are safe. Please, it would help me keep focused on my fighting.” “Dad, I’m better trained than most of these poor bastards. Please.” Jorn countered. “Watch your language boy.” Captain cooled down. “Please Jorn, for me. You staying here would make me safer.” “Don’t worry Mr. Van Der Laan.” Brandon stepped in. “We’ll make sure he stays here.” “If you need anything, go to Jason. He’ll be staying, and while I’m gone, he’s in charge.” Captain looked at both Jorn and Brandon. “Got it?” “Yes sir.” Brandon responded over the silence Jorn delivered in response. “Good.” Captain turned around and faced the soldiers who were armed whom were just about finished being instructed by Max about the game plan. Jason slowly rolled up to Captain. “What if they’re on their way here? You’re leaving us without any guns?” “We’ll be going there the way Ximena and Malcolm came. I assume that’s where they’ll come again. If we encounter them on the way there, we’ll deal with them. Thank you for taking charge of the camp while I’m gone.” Captain responded. “The only thanks I need is you winning.” Jason placed his hand on Captain’s shoulder. Captain smiled. “Alright let’s move!” Captain ordered the group of soldiers who were being informed, and the group waded into the jungle. ---- Captain waved his hand back at the group of ten behind him. He was breathing heavily, his heart was pounding in his chest causing him pain in his older age. The toll of stress had made its way to Captain’s appearance; the wrinkles of his eyes were deep, the creases on his forehead like canyons, and the bags under his eyes weighed a thousand pounds. Captain needed to win this fight, not just for his son and the Survivors, but for his health. Once Four Stars was dealt with, there would be nothing left to fight, and he could finally rest for the first time in six months. Four Stars was reduced to only fifteen people or so after the conflict; after the siege on the beach camp, the trap set on the battlefield, and Negative’s ambush. In all, Four Stars was only running on fumes and Captain could tell from where he was standing. He was only a few hundred feet from the camp and he could see people scrambling around, loading things into boxes, and filling their clips with whatever bullets they had left. The plan was that the group of thirty would split into 3 groups, led by Captain, Negative, and Ashley, and they would wait in the bushes. Captain group would wait behind the mess hall, Negatives would wait behind tent block A, and Sierra’s would wait in the distance with rifles picking off anybody who was available. Sierra was the person in charge of starting the battle, her barrage of riflemen would pick off as many men as they would in five seconds, then Captain and Negative would charge, taking cover and encircling the center of the cap where most of the soldiers were, making it a slaughtering ground. Captain had made the executive decision to leave the panzerfaust with Database, in case they needed protection, but with the firepower they had with them at the moment, one rocket launcher wouldn’t make a difference. Captain waited patiently for the rest of the groups to get into position, and his troop was waiting right behind him, their fingers on the trigger and their hands wrapped around the front of the gun, waiting. The group was quiet as they watched soldier after soldier pass by them without noticing them, loading up guns, food, and bags into crates. Negative walked into position, Max was standing at her side and they peered past the tents and looked into camp. Negative took a count of the number of soldiers, comparing it with the number they had estimated before they left, and it was spot on. Max placed his hand on Neg’s shoulder and pointed at the largest tent at the end of the block. Evol’s tent. “Once the battle starts, I’m running in there, capturing him, and tying him up. We’ll take him back to Database with us to interrogate.” Max whispered softly in her ear. Max saw the figure of Evol through the glow of the fire, and he was still sitting at a desk while everyone around him was doing heavy labor. “Whatever you do. You do not kill him. You protect him with your life.” Negative responded. She looked through the camp and saw a shimmering in the black of the jungle and recognized that as Sierra’s group getting into position. She readied herself and looked back at the camp and instructed them to do the same. They waiting in the same aggressive stance Cap’s group was in, and Sierra’s group rested their rifle barrels on roots and fallen trees and lined up their sights. Sierra took soft and shallow breaths. “Count of three everyone.” She whispered to her patrol “One…” She rubbed her finger on the metal trigger for good luck. “Two…” She closed her left eye and evened out the irosights of her rifle with the head of a soldier who was sitting still with playing cards. “Three” She breathed out and took the shot. A rapid burst of gunfire sprayed into the camp, followed by a short silence while everybody moved the bolts of the rifles to the left, back, ejected the shell, and pushed it back into place. The camp was scrambling to open the closed trunks full of guns, and the line of shooters took out another cluster of people. Max ran from the group and unsheathed his dual machetes and ran into the tent. Evol was frantically shuffling his papers around and tossing them atop his candle and began burning them. Max threw open the back flaps of the tent and grabbed Evol by the back of his collar and threw him to the ground onto his mattress. He pulled the burning papers out of the fire and brushed the flames out of them. Max dropped on top of Evol, pressing his knee in the center of his chest and effectively keeping him down. Max set down a machete and held out Evol’s arm straight and swung his other machete to Evol’s wrist, severing his hand. Evol attempted to scream but the battle that was ensuing outside was too loud for anybody to hear before he went into shock. Captain’s patrol had charged into the camp around the same time Negative’s did. Captain and two others took shelter behind a dinner table laying outside the mess hall tent and began firing their machine guns and rifles. The others found shelter around the corners of the mess hall and behind boxes. Negative had found safety behind a steel barrel, but nobody else In her patrol could find any. About half of them were moved down by two men with machine guns, the others ran into the jungle. Negative swung her machine gun over the top of the barrel and shot one of the men in the hip, followed by the other man unloading an entire clip into the steel barrel. A bullet penetrated the barrel and nicked her in the side. Negative took the audacious approach when the gunfire stopped and she stood up straight and shot down the man while he was reloading. Captain’s group had only take two losses at the time and had taken out three Four Star soldiers, and they moved closer into the camp, closing in on the soldiers. Captain looked to his right and didn’t see the same from Negative’s group, in fact, he saw the exact opposite. He saw three people left- Negative, Gordon, and Shaun - and they were barely holding their ground against a group of four. He saw Neg, blood rushing down the side of her torso, and his calm demeanor broke. He looked at his soldiers, who were doing well against the patrol they were fighting, and he made a run for it. He dashed in between tents, jumped over boxes, and drew his pistol and shot one of the people attacking Negative’s group. He turned to his right and time slowed down as a Four Stars soldier leapt from a tent and tackled him with a hatchet in his hand. ---- Captain spun around and knocked the man off his chest and crouched on him, pushing the handle of the hatchet into his face repeatedly. The man swung the axe forward and Captain scrambled to get off of him and noticed the shimmer of the moonlight reflect off the metallic surface of his gun about fifteen feet from him. He lunged for the gun and was knocked out of the air by the man, and took a hack of the axe into his shin, cracking the bone and spraying blood all over the man. Captain screamed and punched the man in the face, throwing him off of him. Captain grabbed each end of the axe and got behind the man, sliding the handle in front of the man’s neck and pulled, choking him. The man was struggling and elbowing Captain over and over trying to break free. From the trees, Lexi saw him in his sights and spun her gun towards him. She aimed and the man slid a hunting knife out of his boot, and raised it into the air, both Lexi and Captain noticed this and took two different plans of action. Captain threw the man off of him, onto the ground, and Lexi pulled the trigger. In attempting to him the man, the bullet was fired after Captain had thrown the man off of him, and the lead embedded itself into Captain’s right lung and he hit the ground hard. Lexi’s heart dropped and tears shot down her face as she ran from the bushes towards Captain. A soldier was standing in her way and she rammed him in the head with the butt of her rifle. Negative also saw Captain get hit and she unloaded her entire clip into the two soldiers left attacking her. She pulled a knife from her hip and stabbed the man with the axe in the neck and ripped open his throat, tenants split and the man made a choking sound and died. Lexi and Negative reached Captain at the same time and grabbed him by the ends of his body and pulled him away from the battle. He was choking up blood and fast. Lexi put her training to use and plugged the bullet hole and cleaned out the wound but the blood kept coming. While Lexi performed, Negative pulled her pistol out and hit a man who was hiding behind a knocked over table. Lexi’s hands were coated in blood and her tears dripped down her face and into the bleeding mess that was Captain. She was breaking down too much, he hands were shaking and she couldn’t control herself. She fell back and let out a scream and pushed her hands into her face to mute the screams as she wept. Negative kept a close eye on The Captain’s pulse and when the firefighting slowed down and Four Stars dropped their guns in defeat and gathered into the center with their hands up, Jari Van Der Laan’s pulse stopped, his heart gave up, and he passed away. The Survivors were solemn, the battle was over and won, but they had lost more than Four Stars. Shaun and Gordon returned with an accurate count of fifteen dead, with four unaccounted for- Captain, Lexi, Negative, and Max. That mystery was answered when Lexi and Negative came out with a thin mattress from one of the tents, the off white color was stained in red as Captain’s dead body lay limp on it. They set it down on the ground and Lexi began crying again, followed by Negative, then Sierra. Barry’s face was white and he swallowed hard as his eyes welled up and eventually the tears ran down his face at the sight of Captain’s gray beard stained dark from the coughing up of blood. Mattresses were pulled from tents and the dead were piled on, the remaining Four Stars soldiers were tied up, and within a half hour at midnight they group was walking ten miles back to Database, with sad looks on their faces and their arms trembling from the experience. ---- Jorn dropped his cards to the dirt and looked up at the group carrying mattresses on their backs, with torches in hand. He looked and scoured the group of damaged and shocked people for the crisp gray uniform of his father, the hat placed firmly on his head with a rifle slung over his shoulder, a victorious gaze painted on his face. That’s not what he saw. The mattresses were placed on the ground and he saw the black tip of his father’s hat sticking out from the rows of bodies. He was hoping his dad was injured, it didn’t matter if he was crippled like Jason, he didn’t care at the time, he just needed him to be alive. He ran over, jumping over a limp body, and crouching next to his dad. The Captain face was pale in the early morning darkness, and the skin around his mouth was dark red, the gray of the uniform was stained black, and the smell of blood was on him. He bent over his father and broke down, tears streamed down his face and he let out a painful cry into the night sky. He only let himself cry for a minute then he sat in silence. His pain attracted Barry who sat down next to him, his bandage was changed out, and he put his arm around Jorn and comforted him. They sat in silence until the sun came back up, and Jorn was back to normal and he had gotten over it. In military school they taught to get over loses, to keep going past that, and even though Jorn hated that school, he learned a lot from it. Jorn stood, and bent down to his father’s head and removed his unscathed black, yellow, and white hat and pulled it over his scalp. “He wanted to be cremated.” Jorn turned around and walked into camp. Barry looked into Captain’s empty eyes one more time and ran his palm down his face and closed his eyelids. He stood and walked into camp, approaching Jason. Jason had taken the leadership role of the camp now since Barry resigned, and he had taken the part. He had been given a room in Bob Dave’s house and he had a desk which had papers scattered all over it. “So Jorn want Captain cremated, and I think we should do it to all of the dead.” Barry looked at Jason who was writing something down on a piece of paper. “Do you want to organize it?” Jason looked at Barry. “Sure, I’ll have Nick lead the ceremony. We’ll start building the pyre in about an hour.” “Don’t do it here.” Jason interrupted. “It’ll smell like burning carcasses.” “Where would we do it then?” Barry asked. “Do it at Four Stars. We’ll memorialize the grounds, and with the service held there it’ll give us an opportunity to take some things from the camp that we’ll need like food, weapons, and utilities.” Barry nodded and was off. He grabbed Max, Gordon, Shaun, Negative, and Malcolm, and they drove the truck down to Four Stars camp within the span of twenty minutes. They had taken axes and saws from database and began chopping and sawing down lumber. It didn’t rain that night, so the wood was dry and prepped for a fire, and they gathered around 100 pieces of wood and built a square pyre. There were sections to it and it was built like a grill with kindling underneath it and a rack of wood to lay the bodies on, which was graphic to say the least but it worked. Shaun had lowered the flag of Four Stars from the flag pole and flipped it upside down and hooked it back on and raised it into the sky, a memorial to the battle. By noon the entire camp marched the eight miles to Four Stars carrying the bodies on stretchers. Jason rode in the truck early with Nick and they prepared for the service. “The fear of man brings a snare; it is a life of death, and the mind is so entirely suppressed by it, that it is capable of no relief; the animal spirits sink, and all the vigor of nature, which usually supports men under other afflictions, and is present to them in the greatest exigencies, fails them here.” Jason began, his wheelchair sitting in front of the pyre. “The Life and Adventures of Robinson Crusoe by Daniel Defoe.” Jason closed the book. “The day we crashed here, I had brought this book with me on the flight to read, and somehow it has survived six months. When I woke up from my coma, I read this damn book two or three times, and this passage always popped out for me. It talks about fear, and how fear is man’s greatest threat, which is a centric theme throughout this book. It is because of these people that we are no longer fearful” He waved the book behind him gesturing to the dead. “We no longer are afraid of the island, of what threats it brings, what people are here. We can now live in peace, and be free of such a damning weakness like fear. These people are nothing less than martyrs and I knew each and every one of them like I know each and every one of you. They left behind children when they crashed on this island, jobs, homes, and friends. They left behind their life there, which is why their death now is not that big of a deal because every single one of us have lost our lives the minute we boarded that plane. So I don’t want to focus on the death aspect of this today, I want to focus on what life they had, and what impact they had on us, what good they brought to the community.” Jason continued for a few more minutes before bowing his head and turned the time over to Nick for the ceremony, and he wheeled away. Nick began the process of igniting the pyre, and soon, the wood crackled with flames and the bonfire began. While it burned people came up and talked about the lost ones. What experiences they had with them before the battle and during the battle. After almost everybody had said something, the effort for collecting supplies from the camp was now underway. Food was stacked into the truck and tents were taken down and sent back to camp. Barry grabbed a black backpack and slung it into the car before turning back to the pyre which was still burning and pulled out a hunting knife. He began the painstaking process of carving in the names of each individual into a log next to the pyre. He knew each one’s name by heart and when he finished he filled in the large open space he had left for one name. ‘Jari Van Der Laan, Kapitein ter Zee of the Royal Netherlands Navy’ it read. The very first word Captain Van Der Laan had said to him. ---- Doctor TK stumbled into camp. He was cut up and dirty, he was completely naked and more muscular than he was when he was released into the jungle. He had a bag slung over his shoulder filled with small canisters, and he pulled one out and inhaled it, the addictive properties of the gas kicked in and his eyes were bloodshot and a crazy smile crept onto his face. He peered over a bush and saw a camp, with wooden huts and a paved road. People were pulling in fish and children played. He began stepping forward but he stopped when he felt the cold steel of a spear tip press up against the back of his head. He turned around and raised his hands, dropping the canister. “My name is Amon Maven. I am from Nation, please come with me.” TK was escorted into the camp and he looked ahead at the beach in the distance and saw the nose end of a plane washed up and half buried into the sand. ---- Hope you guys enjoyed today's episode and all of season 2! Thank you to all those who have been reading this far, and thank you to all who just started reading! As you can tell, I have a lot of interesting things to come up in Season 3, so hope you guys stick with me. I'll be trying a new tecnique for this season where I'll be writing some episodes ahead of time then posting them in chunks. I'll get the summary for this episode up soon on my recap page, but I suggest reading he full episode becuase I for one REALLY liked it :P So anyways, thank you all for reading! Feel free to check out the series below if you want more stories! Category:Blog posts